Donde antes estaba Lavender
by Misila
Summary: No quieres aceptar lo evidente. No eres capaz de mirarte en el espejo, porque no encuentras nada de lo que eras antes de la Batalla. Para Minni Potter.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Amigo Invisible 2012/13_ organizado por el foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Mi segunda e inesperada amiga invisible es **Minni Potter**, y he escrito su primera opción encantada.

* * *

_**Donde antes estaba Lavender**_

o-o-o

Abres los ojos.

Notas la extraña y a la vez conocida incomodidad para separar los párpados, y sientes ganas de llorar, porque esa pequeña sensación es suficiente para que comprendas, un día más, que no fue un sueño.

o-o-o

_Mientras lucho por recuperar el resuello, miro alrededor. La idea más lógica que acude a mi mente es que el mundo se acaba, se cae a pedazos entre estruendos, maldiciones y cuerpos que caen inertes al suelo. Sangre que salpica las paredes y los cuadros, que hace que me resbale mientras echo a correr por el pasillo, intentando huir de la desolación._

o-o-o

Si acaso, tu vida es ahora una pesadilla con la que has de aprender a convivir.

o-o-o

_Veo a Parvati y sonrío, a pesar de la destrucción que nos rodea. Sin embargo, no puedo seguir optimista cuando me fijo en su expresión. Pese a que es mucho más morena que yo, tiene la piel del tono del pergamino bajo la suciedad que cubre su rostro, y lo único que le da algo de color es la sangre que resbala desde una herida de aspecto doloroso que hay en su sien._

o-o-o

Te pones en pie sin ganas y caminas con la vista fija en el suelo hasta llegar al baño. Sólo entonces alzas la mirada y te enfrentas a esa abominación que eres ahora.

o-o-o

_Parvati parece desorientada, como afectada por un _confundus_._

—_Padma—susurra, recorriendo el pasillo con la mirada en busca de su hermana. Ahora que Parvati está aquí, yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que el idiota de Seamus también sigue entero, pero no puedo dejar a mi mejor amiga tirada._

_Tomo su mano y, esquivando las maldiciones desviadas que vuelan hacia nosotras, nos acercamos a la balaustrada desde donde se ve el vestíbulo, intentando localizar a Padma y rezando para que esté viva._

_Justo entonces una explosión nos sobresalta. Miro hacia atrás y retrocedo cuando veo cómo el techo de un pasillo se viene abajo. Antes de que logre tomar aire de nuevo, sin embargo, varios mortífagos aparecen entre el polvo y un rayo de luz azulado vuela hacia Parvati y hacia mí._

_El hechizo golpea a mi mejor amiga, haciendo que pase por encima de la baranda y se precipite al vacío. Aún sigo aferrando su mano. Me juro que no la soltaré._

_Y no la suelto ni siquiera cuando Parvati me arrastra con ella y caemos juntas al vacío._

o-o-o

Las heridas están menos abiertas que ayer.

La más grande nace en el borde de tu ojo derecho y surca todo ese lado de la cara, hasta el borde de tu mandíbula. Hay otras dos que nacen en la comisura izquierda de tu boca y se extienden hasta la oreja.

o-o-o

_Sé que tengo algo roto, porque Merlín no me concede la bendición de la inconsciencia y puedo darme perfecta cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo. Sobre mí tengo el alto techo del vestíbulo, y sigo escuchando cómo el mundo se acaba esta noche en Hogwarts._

_Intento flexionar los brazos para incorporarme, pero protestan y decido estarme quieta. Es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta de que no estoy dando la mano a Parvati._

_Giro la cabeza, sin importarme que me duela. Veo a pocos metros de mí a alguien que se pone en pie con dificultad, y cuando me mira la reconozco. No soy capaz de sonreír, porque también veo seres enormes, negros y con muchas patas –_acromántulas–_ que no tardan en alcanzar a mi amiga._

—_No, no…—intento advertirla, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Las arañas gigantes se ciernen sobre ella, y Parvati no tarda mucho en desaparecer entre sus pinzas._

o-o-o

Una lágrima brota de tu ojo derecho. Canalizada por la herida, que te arde al contacto, desciende por tu mejilla hasta quedarse pendiendo de tu barbilla. Intentas contenerte, porque sabes que si sigues ya no podrás parar.

Intentas no recordar.

Pero olvidar no cambiará nada.

o-o-o

_Apenas he podido moverme. Un montón de acromántulas va a matar a mi amiga y no soy capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo. Me oigo sollozar._

_Algo cae sobre mí. No me da tiempo a ver _qué_ es. Un dolor agudo en el rostro me hace retorcerme, y cierro los ojos mientras un sonido agónico escapa de mis labios. Mi instinto olvida la caída y el dolor y trato de liberarme, ignorando que todo mi cuerpo grita._

o-o-o

Con las manos temblorosas, desabrochas los dos primeros botones del pijama y apartas la tela para ver la otra herida, la que hay en la base de tu cuello. La que más duele.

La que más desearías borrar.

o-o-o

_Quienquiera que haya allí arriba es bondadoso. Estoy perdiendo mucha sangre, rápido, al mismo tiempo que dejo de ser consciente del dolor. Abro un poco el ojo izquierdo –el derecho me duele demasiado para ello– y veo un hocico gris sobre mí._

_Un extraño dolor en el cuello hace que cierre los ojos de nuevo. Pero el dolor se desvanece, se desvanece mientras yo floto. Porque esa cosa ya no está sobre mí. _

_Vuelo, en medio del olor de la sangre y de la muerte que me rodea, hacia ninguna parte._

o-o-o

Vuelves a la cama y observas las paredes blancas de la habitación, sin verlas realmente.

Has oído innumerables veces que deberías sentirte agradecida por seguir con vida. Y por conservar el ojo derecho. Perdiste mucha sangre y agudeza visual aquella noche, pero contra todo pronóstico Greyback no acabó contigo.

Ríes con amargura.

Sabes perfectamente que Fenrir Greyback _sí_ acabó contigo. El espejo ya no muestra a Lavender Brown, la niña parlanchina y caprichosa que pasaba el rato poniendo al día a sus amigas de los últimos cotilleos. Ahora no eres más que una bestia, un monstruo, como _él_.

La puerta de la habitación se abre en ese momento. Tu madre. Miras por la ventana adrede; no quieres ver sus intentos por aparentar que no le importa verte así.

—¿Qué tal te ha sentado tu siesta?—pregunta con suavidad. No te molestas en responder—. ¿Tienes hambre?—niegas con la cabeza—. Lavender, tienes que comer.

Una nueva lágrima hace que te escuezan las heridas cuando recuerdas que ahora la comida demasiado hecha te produce arcadas. Que tienes que alimentarte de carne prácticamente cruda, como un animal.

o-o-o

_Seamus ha tenido cuidado para no hacerme daño al abrazarme. Sé que se muere de ganas por aplastarme entre sus brazos, pero me duele un montón todo: la cara, el cuello, las costillas…_

—_Me alegro de que sigas viva—asegura._

_Comprendo que algo va mal cuando me doy cuenta de que Seamus no me mira a los ojos. Ni a la cara. Tiene los ojos clavados en las sábanas y parece que no se atreve a clavarlos en mí._

—_¿Qué pasa?_

_Seamus alza la mirada, pero tras unos segundos vuelve a bajar la cabeza, como si le diese miedo mirarme._

—_Nada._

—_Díselo—apostilla Dean, que está observándonos desde la puerta—. Se va a enterar tarde o temprano._

_Miro a mi madre, sentada en una de las sillas. Ella tiene los ojos clavados en mí, pero también aparta la vista cuando se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando. Creo que ha llorado._

—_Lavender—dice tras unos instantes, poniéndose en pie y sacando su varita. Un espejo aparece en su mano. Me lo tiende con cautela._

_Sin pensarlo, porque sé que si lo pienso cambiaré de idea, miro mi reflejo._

_No puede ser._

_No, ésa no soy yo. Mi cara no es así. _Eso_ no puede ser mi rostro. Esto es una broma de mal gusto, alguna jugarreta, seguro. Lo que hay en el espejo no puede…_

_El cristal se rompe y varios pedazos saltan. Seamus se aparta de la cama de un salto y se cubre el rostro para protegerse._

—_¿Qué es?—pregunto, intentando pensar con la cabeza fría. Las caras horribles y desfiguradas que se reproducen en cada fragmento de espejo no tienen nada que ver con mi rostro—. ¿Qué es _esto_?_

_Mi madre se acerca a mí. Veo la expresión de lástima de su rostro._

—_Lavender, sólo son heridas. Lo importante…_

—_¡Ésta no soy yo!—me duele la garganta, pero no me importa—. ¡No lo soy! ¡No tiene gracia!_

—_No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría que fuera una broma—susurra Seamus, mirándome a los ojos al fin._

_El espejo se estrella en una pared._

—_¡Dejadlo! ¡Yo no…! ¡No puede…!—mi madre niega con la cabeza lentamente—. ¡NO! ¡SOIS UNOS MENTIROSOS! ¡_ESO_ ES UN MONSTRUO, NO SOY YO!_

_Noto unos brazos rodeándome. Intento que mi madre me suelte, pero no puedo evitar que varias lágrimas escapen de mis ojos. Me escuecen las mejillas al contacto._

—_Cielo, lo siento—la oigo decir mientras me acaricia el pelo—. Nadie tiene la culpa de…_

—_Suéltame… ¡Suéltame!_

_Escucho un chirrido y pasos que se acercan, pero las lágrimas me empañan el mundo. Un poco después, siento que tengo menos fuerza para tratar de desasirme._

—_Tranquila, cariño—susurra mi madre, sin dejar de acariciarme el pelo._

—_Pero yo no soy esa cosa—me oigo decir, mientras un pesado sopor empieza a adueñarse de mí—. Mamá, yo soy guapa… esas heridas…_

—_El culpable de ello está en Azkaban—la voz de mamá suena muy lejana—. No tienes que…_

_Dejo de oírla con nitidez. No puedo pensar, no tengo fuerzas para seguir negando lo que se hace más dolorosamente obvio a cada segundo que pasa. _

_Lo último que soy consciente de oír es una palabra, un nombre que suena como una sentencia de muerte pero no es más que una condena de por vida._

o-o-o

_Fenrir Greyback_.

Detestas ese nombre. Detestas a su portador. Detestas todo lo que significa.

Pero, sobre todo, te detestas a ti misma, detestas lo que hay donde antes estaba Lavender.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Lavender nunca me ha caído realmente mal. Admito que me irritó en _Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe_ porque rompía esa fantabulosa pareja que forman Ron y Hermione, pero lamenté sinceramente lo que le hizo Greyback y me pareció horrible e injusto que la mataran en la película._  
_

Respecto a los recuerdos, he reconstruido el ataque de Lavender a partir de lo que narra en el libro; en él se dice que ella y otra persona cayeron de la balaustrada, y para que coincida con otros sucesos de mi canon mental he decidido que su acompañante fuese Parvati que, después de todo, es su mejor amiga.

Espero haber cumplido con la petición. La idea original era ligeramente distinta, pero los entes inspiradores son caprichosos y así de malos. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, **Minni**, tanto o más que yo escribiéndolo.


End file.
